North American Age series
NatureRules1's movie spoof of the Ice Age series. Species Cast * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) as Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) as Megatherium americanum * African Lion (Panthera leo) as Smilodon fatalis * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) as Saber-Toothed Squirrel (Cronopio dentiacutus) * Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) as Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) and Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) as Macrauchenia patachonica * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) as Glyptodon clavipes * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) as Itself * Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) as Moeritherium lyonsi * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) as Brontotherium (Megacerops kuwagatarhinus) * African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) as Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) * Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) as Itself * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) as Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) as Megaloceros giganteus * North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) as Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) * Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) as Platybelodon grangeri * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) as Gastornis giganteus * Desert Hedgehog (Paraechinus aethiopicus) as European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) * Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus zambesianus) as Itself * Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) as Itself * Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotus) as Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) * Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) as Baptornis advenus * African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) as Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) as Avisaurus archibaldi * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) as Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) * Pygmy Three-Toed Sloth (Bradypus pygmaeus) as Paramylodon harlani * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) as Chalicotherium goldfussi * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) as Metriorhynchus geoffroyi * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) as Globidens aegyptiacus * Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) as Long-Tailed Weasel (Mustela frenata) * Cougar (Puma concolor) as Tyrannosaurus rex * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) as Baryonyx walkeri * Moose (Alces alces) as Ankylosaurus magniventris * Kiang (Equus kiang) as Chasmosaurus belli/Triceratops horridus * Dhole (Cuon alpinus) as Guanlong wucaii * Gaur (Bos gaurus) as Kentrosaurus aethiopicus * North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) as Troodon formasus * White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) as Iguanodon bernissartensis * Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) and Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) as Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis * Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) as Brachiosaurus altithorax * Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) as Pteranodon longiceps * Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) as Quetzalcoatlus northropi * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) as Archaeopteryx lithographica * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) as Synthetoceras tricornatus * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) as Gigantopithecus blacki * Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) as Southern Giant Petrel (Macronectes giganteus) * Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) as Itself * European Hare (Lepus europaeus) as Palaeolagus haydeni * Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) as Chamitataxus avitus * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) as Procoptodon goliah * Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) as Metridiochoerus andrewsi * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) as Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) as Alphadon marshi * Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) as Itself * Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) as Livyatan melvillei * Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) as Dakotaraptor steini * Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) as Llama (Lama glama) * Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) as Eohippus angustidens Cast Gallery Elephant, African Bush (Animals).jpg|African Bush Elephant as Woolly Mammoth Brown-throated-three-toed-.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth as Megatherium americanum Lion, African.jpg|African Lion as Smilodon fatalis Sciurus carolinensis.jpg|Eastern Grey Squirrel as Saber-Toothed Squirrel 080814 Helmeted Guineafowl 1.jpg|Helmeted Guineafowl as Dodo Reticulated Giraffe at SF Zoo 14.JPG|Reticulated Giraffe Zebra (Animals).jpg|and Plains Zebra as Macurchina Nine-banded Armadillo.jpg|Nine-Banded Armadillo as Glyptodon Aardvark 432 600x450.jpg|Aardvark as itself Tapir, Brazilian.jpg|Brazilian Taipir as Montertherium Black Rhinoceros.jpg|Black Rhinoceros as Brontotherium (Megacerops) African wild dog (Lycaon pictus pictus).jpg|African Wild Dog as Grey Wolf Giant Armadillo.jpg|Giant Armadillo as itself Meerkat (Animals).jpg|Meerkat as Virginia Opossum Reindeer.jpg|Caribou as Megalosceras Beaver.jpg|North American Beaver as Giant Beaver Hippopotamus, Common.jpg|Nile Hippopotamus as Platybelodon Ostrich.jpg|Ostrich as Gastornis Desert-hedgehog.jpg|Desert Hedghog as European Hedgehog Dung-beetle.jpg|Dung Beetle as itself Red bellied piranha 7044 by jaded paladin.jpg|Red-Bellied Piranhas as Themselves Lappet-faced-vulture.jpg|Lappet-Faced Vulture as Turkey Vulture Emperor-penguin.jpg|Emperor Penguin as Bapitornis Buffalo, African.jpg|African Buffalo as Muskox Caeg tomsmith.jpg|Cattle Egret as Avisaurus KNP White Rhinoceros.png|White Rhinoceros as Embolotherium Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Species Casts Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ice Age Parodies